Wolves and Omegalomanics
by Tyger-Prince
Summary: "We have to stop interacting so closely with wolves. It is wrong, the risk is too great. We must recognise they are dangerous animals." (Arne Weise) A modern day version of Game of Thrones. Will take place mostly between the Stark children in everyday life dealing with the new family in town while remaining a family.
1. Author's Note

I'm writing this for one main reason:

**I am not over the end of Season 3.**

All I want is a story where the Starks are a loving happy family. So I'm making it.

Yes, this is a modern-verse and a high school verse. Yes not all the characters will be spot on. Yes I wll be taking some creative liberties.

I will also try to keep up with the books as in switching up POVs.

Pairings are still up in the air, so I'll keep you on your toes.

Constructive Crit is always welcomed. I haven't written fics in a long time, so please, if there is something I can improve on please tell me. c:

So enjoy c:


	2. Winter Wolves and Summer Lions

"Winter is coming. Winter is fucking here."

Theon's exclamation wasn't a joke. The harsh bitter snow turned our usual pale faces red, from Robb from Bran. Not that we ever knew anything different. Our home had two seasons: winter and not winter. Right now it was in between: the first snowfall meant winter was coming. But the Starks have survived every winter up until now.

We were looking for the old dog, who had ran out in the night. Last time she did so, she came back pregnant. It was hard see who was more worried, our father or Bran, about the old girl.

"We're not gonna find her this time. It's pushing our luck this time," Theon groaned as we trekked through more snow. It was hard to tell if that was a prediction or just hopeful thinking. The thought of returning home to my heated room was so enticing, I'd admit.

"You know dad is gonna keep us out here until we do. You can at least be a bit more optimistic," Robb retorted back. I was almost waiting for Theon to snap back that he wasn't his father. Theon was the ward. Robb's father – and mine too, I guess – was a head detective in the force. And he put helped put many people away. All deserving, of course, in their own ways. Theon's real father was one of them. After a life sentence, Theon had a choice: become the state's problem, or take Ned Stark up on his offer of a home. It was Theon's choice, but he never let us forgot he wasn't a Stark. One time, he dragged me into it – Stark's bastard son, who even knew if I was his? – and that was the only time I saw Robb hit him with intent to hurt. He told Theon never to include me in his pity party.

As Robb and Theon bickered back and forth, it was dad's quiet swears and soft groan that snapped us back to Earth. Bran saw it first, the loyal family dog with her swollen tongue and torn belly. My mind drifted to the puppies that once swollen bellies held. Even Theon bit back an 'I told you so'. Ward or not or Bastard or not, she was still the family dog. She was still our dog.

Without staring him down, I knew Bran was holding it in. It was a good show for a nine year old. If Sansa or Arya was here, it would be different. But we were his older brothers, and in his eyes he needed to be like us. But I was pretty sure that I was going to be sick soon, and Robb was avoiding the dog at all cost.

It was Bran who found them first. Five little puppies huddled around the decaying dog. Though they look more wolfish than dog, Bran still lifted one into his arms.

"So that's who knocked the old girl up." Our father, Ned Stark said, raising his hand gun he had brought – just in case.

Bran protested but fell silent soon. He wasn't going to argue, and our father reassured him that it would be better for them this way. Of course, it did no comfort to Bran, who was hesitant in letting the pup go.

I spoke up for the first time on the trip. "There's five. One for each of them." I swallowed, knowingly isolating me and Theon. "Sansa and Arya are going to be upset over her. Maybe the puppies will cheer them up."

More protest joined. Robb grinned, grabbing one for him and one of the girls, telling our father – his father how they would care for them. Bran was giving me grateful grins, as if Ned Stark already said yes. But it took another long look at our dog before he sighed, agreeing. But the pups were their responsibilities, and he wouldn't be stuck caring for the mongrels. I can't help but think how ironic it is that the Stark bastard couldn't have the pet's bastard puppies. But I try to ignore it as Robb lifted the one he chose, saying how it was also mine and Theon's. The oldest Starks got the biggest one, he said. But me and Theon aren't Starks.

I swear, I thought I nearly killed it, tripping over it and stumbling forward. He was away from the others, blended in the snow, nearly invisible besides for the blood red eyes. He made not a sound as I picked him up. He was much tinier than the others, he had to be the runt.

"Theon, look," I called over to him, lifting up the puppy. "I found ours."

Theon stared for a long time before shaking his head. "Yours, Jon. I'm not a Stark."

* * *

As Jon predicted, Rickon and Arya didn't take the news of our dog well. Sansa held it in better. She wasn't that much younger than Jon, Theon, and I – we were older by three years – and in a way she understood. That didn't mean she didn't take the puppy with less excitement than any of us did. Even Arya and Rickon couldn't help but smile at the little bundles.

Jon and I went and took ours to my room. Theon went straight to his once we returned home, not speaking much more than a greeting to mom and the others. It wasn't long before he left the house again to go ride around the city.

"Thought of a name yet?" I asked Jon as we placed the dogs on my bed. Mine was grey, fading into white underneath his belly.

Jon shrugged. "Snow?" he said, but he wasn't being serious. My dad's affairs weren't exactly secret, being he was a big name in our small town. They knew Jon wasn't my mom's son. But he was still as much as my brother as Bran and Rickon were.

"Don't be so dramatic," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I was thinking Greywind. Sounds pretty noble, doesn't it?" I laughed.

"Now who's being dramatic?" Jon laughed along. "How about Ghost?" He wondered aloud, more to himself than to me.

I stroked my puppy's head, watching him try to and eat the blanket. "He looks like something out of a horror movie." I had to admit, the red eyed, snow white puppy was a bright contrast against my dark bed.

There was a knock on the door, but it was nothing more than a warning as Theon walked in.

"They're here. I rode past the house. There's furniture in it. Wanna check it out?" Theon leaned on the doorframe. It must have started snowing again.

"We can't," Jon said, nodding towards the puppies.

"Just tell Bran to watch them. He's the one that wanted them in the first place," Theon said. "C'mon, I swear it looks bigger on the inside."

Jon and I looked to each other, but we already decided. We were able to convince Bran to watch our pups – he was still trying to name his. Since I was the only one of us with a car – and the only one who could let alone drive – we hopped in my car and drove to the house.

It wasn't too long a ride, and soon we were in front of the house. It was big, bigger than ours, and after a good year of vacancy it finally looked lived in. The lights were on and we could see furniture inside from the safety and warmth of my car. Jon leaned across from the front seat to look out the window as Theon leaned his elbows on the two front seats. "Told ya. See, I think you can see her."

Her being Cersei Baratheon. We knew the residents, well, at least our father did. He and Robert, Cersei's husband, had grown up together. They went to the same schools, from grammar school to university. The only difference was our dad went to help people while Robert went to become a lawyer. He later would become governor. He and his family decided to move back here when an old teacher of theirs passed away last year.

"Do you think the midget came too?" Theon asked.

"I dare you to say that to his face," I smirked, swatting at his face. "We should get a better look." I shut off the car and click the door open. The other two follow suit, leaning against the car as I got closer. "I don't see anyone in there anymore. Maybe she went to bed?"

"Get closer," Theon urged.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Why don't you?"

Theon stuck out his tongue as Jon joined me. "Think Joffery changed within the year?" He scrunched up his face, portraying exactly what I thought of the brat. He was the oldest of the Baratheon kids – about two years younger than us – and was an insufferable prick. And Sansa was falling hard for him. Our sister was a smart girl, but her taste in men was shit. Mom said I was biased, but Arya agreed with me, too.

"I heard both of Cersei's brothers came," Jon shrugged. "Have you met her twin? He acted a bit like a snob."

"So there's no - what is their last name?" Theon asked, furrowing his brow.

"Lannister, dad said. Good, old, family names," I chuckled, still watching the window. There was movement and I hoped no one caught us looking. "We should probably go before someone thinks we're stalking them or something." I opened my car door, Theon sneaking to the front seat now.

If only we knew what the inside of the house brought. Maybe we'd be more prepared.


End file.
